Miku and the Black Flags
by Kh0ldstare
Summary: Miku and Neru are playing Dance Dance Revolution in their mansion's arcade room. Being the overachiever she is, the tealette attempts to full combo some of the most difficult boss songs and fails in the process. ONESHOT


Hey guys, welcome to my first fanfiction. I got the idea of this oneshot from chapter 2 of Seishun Vibrations' "Slice of Life". So please review and fave if you enjoyed it!

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN HATSUNE MIKU, AKITA NERU, CAMUI GAKUPO, DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION AND THE LYRICS OF "HEARTBREAK (SOUND SELEKTAZ REMIX)" BY NAOKI. THEY ARE OWNED BY CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, SMITH HIOKA, Internet Co., Ltd. AND KONAMI DIGITAL ENTERTAINMENT RESPECTIVELY. IF I DID, THEY'D BE AVAILABLE IN DDR! XD**

* * *

Miku and the Black Flags

It was a typical midsummer morning in the Vocaloid mansion. Everyone didn't have to go to the studio except for Luka and GUMI because they have to film the official PV for "Happy Synthesizer" and won't be home until later in the afternoon.

A certain teal-haired girl was traversing the halls when a voice called out to her from behind. "_Nee Miku-chan_, where are you going?" asked the voice. The girl named Miku turned around to answer. Her twin pigtails swaying behind her.

"Oh, I'm gonna play some DDR. You wanna come watch _Neru-chan_?" she asked. "No." said Neru. "Oh ok." Miku said sadly, "Then I'll-". "'Cause I wanna play with you!" said the said the mustard haired girl as she closed her phone.

They arrived at the arcade room and there they saw the custom-made DDR cabinet that Kiyoteru designed. It looked like the deluxe cabinets you would normally see in public arcades all over Japan but it had more lights that pulsed to the beat of the music and the dance platform lit up whenever you step on the arrow panels, two features that everyone in the household agreed they missed in the current cabinet design.

The marquee was also different bacause the cabinet actually ran Stepmania with a DDR-inspired theme called "DanceDanceRevolution MIRAI". A theme that was made by Gakupo who also assembled the PC used to run the game.

Miku went around to the back and fiddled with the switches. "Lights, check. Speakers, check. Monitor, check." she murmured to herself as she flipped on one switch after another. Pressing the power button on the PC, Miku closed the compartment and stood on the dance platform with Neru. "So what songs are you gonna play?" asked Neru. "Hmm..." Miku thought for a minute as she leaned against the support bar. "I'll warm up first with 'Have You Never Been Mellow' then 'Bumble Bee'...".

After the PC finished booting and loading the songs, Miku complemented on how quickly the system loaded everything, "Wow that was fast!" she said as she reached for the start button. "Wait don't!" Neru stretched out hand to stop her. Luckily, Miku was so shocked her hand stopped halfway. "I wanna watch the attract loop." said Neru.

So the two leaned against the bar and watched the attract loop. After letting the various screens pass by and showing Nvidia's "The Way It's Meant To Be Played" advert (Gakupo installed an Nvidia graphics card for the system), the logo for DanceDanceRevolution II and X3 Vs. 2ndMIX briefly appeared on screen. "Oh my god, I love the opening movie for this!" Miku exclaimed as the music started playing.

_Baby when I call you keep me hanging on  
I feel I've lost the strength tonight  
And we've fighting for our lives  
There's no more love inside and now we're breaking up_

Miku sang along and Neru pressed the start button after the intro and selected "Game Mode" on the main menu. The game asked them if they had a USB flash drive with their profile in it. Both girls pulled out their flash drives and plugged it into the ports. The two then emptied their pockets and placed everything in the small shelf underneath screen.

After selecting their characters, and selecting versus play, It was time for their favorite part:picking the music.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to pick!" said Neru. The two faced each other and readied their hand. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Miku was scissors, Neru was rock. "Darn it!" Miku grunted as Neru walked up to the screen to select the music.

Neru opened the X2 folder and highlighted "Heatstroke" by TAG feat. Angie Lee. "Ohh, not bad!" Miku gave her partner the thumbs up. Neru held down the start button to open the options menu. The two had set the speed to x3, the screen filter to darkest and the difficulty to expert.

After the stage display the game began and the two immediately went to work. Both of them were hanging on to the bar as they stepped in the panels.

When the song was over, the results were displayed. Both of them got triple-A's but Miku got a perfect full combo while Neru only got a great full combo. "Alright! Now that's how I like to start off!" said Miku as she pressed a button to save a screenshot of the results screen to her flash drive.

"Ok, my turn!" said the twin tails as they returned to the music select menu.

The two continued to play for about two hours. Neru left for a bit and went to the kitchen to get two bottles of water. "*Sigh* _Arigatou_. This thing is a sight for sore eyes." said Miku as she chugged down the clear liquid.

"Wanna go for some boss songs?" asked Neru. "Let's do it!" Miku quipped as they put away the bottles. Miku scrolled to the "DDR MAX" folder and picked MAX 300. "You sure, Miku-chan?" Neru asked worried that the teal-tails might not be able to handle it. "I got this. The question is, can you?" she said jokingly. "Oh, it's on leek-brain!" Neru shot back.

The song started and the arrows came flying. For the next minute or so the duo had their eyes fixated on the 42-inch screen. Determined to get a perfect full combo.

But Miku failed to notice that her combo number had turned green until she hit the last arrow. "Wait, what? Just a great full combo?" she exclaimed at the results screen. "Relax _Miku-chan_, Look." she pointed at the at her score. Miku only got one great. "Aww, that just makes it worse!" the leek lover kicked the panel like a spoiled brat which even Neru thought was pretty cute. If there was one thing Miku hated, it was getting a black flag in DDR. "_Ne_, how about we just pick another song?" said the monotail.

"Can we do 'Tohoku Evolved'?" Miku asked. "Sure!" was Neru's reply. She faced the screen for a moment before she faced miku again and asked "From what version was that again?". "X3." she replied simply. So Neru scrolled and opened the said folder and picked "Tohoku Evolved" and played.

After that, Miku got a black flag again. "Oh come on! You gotta be kidding me!" she yelled. "Okay. How about one more? Your pick. " Miku said after regaining her composure. "POSSESSION!" Neru squealed. "You definitely got thing for TAG,_ ne_?" Miku complained. "What? I can't help it, his songs are really good! Sure he uses the sme drums for nearly every song he composes but still..." she rambled.

Niku changed the sorting from folder to alphabetical and opened the letter 'P' folder. "What do you want, the original or the live version?" Miku asked. "The original." said Neru. She press the start button and after the stage display screen they gripped the bar tightly.

Miku was hell-bent on getting a perfect full combo.

The results screen appeared once more. Neru actually broke her combo twice while Miku...

"Aww man, not another one!"

...got another black flag.

"That's it I'm tired!" Miku huffed as she unplugged her flash drive and retrieved her belongings and walked off. "See you later, Neru-chan."

"You're not rage quitting, are you?" asked Neru. "If I was, I would ave left without saying another word!" Miku said, not facing Neru as she walked away. "Ok then." Neru muttered as she face the screen. "Now that I have the cab all to myself, time to play some doubles!" she rubbed her hands mischievously.

Miku decided to the kitchen to grab a drink and cool off. Gakupo was also there, cooking an omelette.

"Oh hello _Miku-chan_." said the samurai. "Huh? Oh hi,_Gakupo-san_." said the younger Vocaloid. "You look pretty beat so early in the morning. What did you do?" Gakupo asked after he noticed some sweat on the side of Mikus head. "Oh, uh. I just got back from playing DDR.". "Oh really? Tell me, how was it?" he inquired moving his head closer like a woman listening in on gossip.

"It's fine. No stuttering, slowdowns or anything like that." she answerd nonchalantly. "Ah. Nice to hear that." I breathed a sigh of relief as she folded the omelette and placed it on his plate. "Can I have some, Gakupo-san?" Miku asked. "Haven't you had breakfast yet? And besides, there's no leek in this omelette."

"I did have breakfast earlier but playing DDR made me hungry again." she whined. Miku placed her hands together and said "Please?" with the most adorable puppy-eyes and pouty-lips that no one in the whole mansion could resist. "Oh alright." he gave in and handed a fork to her.


End file.
